


Lonetown Hero

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [14]
Category: BingAverage - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Chase's kids - Freeform, Drug Abuse, Fluff, JSE egos - Freeform, M/M, Might be three parts, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Turns out it was four parts, all the way, bingaverage - Freeform, bingiplier - Freeform, chase brody - Freeform, chase the rapper, feels before the heals, just some miscommunication shippy gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: basically I re-watched a video where Jack dances to All The Way and I decided that hip hop artist Chase needed to be in my writing repertoire, so here's "I'm dramatic and need a lot of attention and reassurance" Bingiplier, and Chase "I'm desperately lonely pls love me" Brody!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> set up in ch1
> 
> breakdown in ch2
> 
> get ready

Shouldering through a dense herd of sweaty, inebriated fellow students, a man with a wild wisp of candy red hair parted the sea of people all glowing under neon lights. A stage at the front of the club hosted a small group of musicians, a DJ at a turntable, and a singer leading them. Brown eyes smiling from the contagious energy of the crowd, Bing had only heard of this artist the day leading up to the show. He had been dragged to the show tonight by his overly excited friends after bribes of drugs and alcohol, but now stood sobering and enthralled before the stunning vocalist before him. 

A black basketball jersey hung loosely over the fit and slim frame holding the mic and playing to the crowd as they jumped to the rhythm. Gold trim and branding glistening against the neon lighting, a pair of white shorts contrast and shown brightly under the UV lights. He matched his jersey with black and gold hightop sneakers, sharing the same branding. Carefully trimmed facial hair lined his sharp jaw and it seemed his ears were pierced, but as Bing stared shamelessly, he noticed for the first time that hidden under his "trademark" backward facing cap, was a lock of acid green hair. The sharp black gaming tattoo gracing the singer's forearm was easily recognizable to Bing as he pulled back his gaze to appreciate the music, hearing it pass to the final part of the last song. A massive screen on the back of the stage began featuring clips of the video that had apparently inspired the hit song. 

The bass guitar pulled the attention to the speed of the song, Chase's energy nearly outmatched it as he jumped around the stage and fired up the crowd. The cheering and clapping doubled as the song came to an end, it took several minutes of bows and "Thank you" 's before the music could transition. Bing briefly wondered if he'd have an opportunity to meet the hometown hero, or if he would disappear immediately after leaving the spotlight. He doubted it highly but couldn't shunt away the sliver of hope that wormed its way into his thoughts, he'd never met a celebrity before. He couldn't imagine how interesting the insight he could get coming from a successful former student of his college and resident of his neighborhood. Also he was sexy as hell and the alcohol was quickly filling his head with too much confidence. 

The band exited the stage ahead of the singer, who chose to dive into the dance floor rather than take the stairs. The DJ took over and rolled smoothly into a song with a thumping bass and the new addition to the dance floor quickly lost priority as drunk couples lost themselves in each other - and the beat. Choosing not to mope over the shift of energy, Bing swept the damp mop of his red mane out of his eyes and let himself be drawn back into the music that was thumping in his ears and through his chest.

Jumping bodies with arms thrown over their heads surrounded Chase as he slipped between glowing silhouettes of dancers. He pulled his cap off and finger-combed his florescent green hair, slinking into a booth by the bar and catching the attention of a server. The glittering skin of the scantly clad woman who approached with a tray of drinks made him chuckle to himself, thinking to himself how maddening the removal of the glitter would be later for the poor girl. Handing him his drink with a wink, the young woman sashayed away only for her gaze to be drawn to the dance floor. Following the turn of her head Chase joined the club in searching for the source of commotion. It was a trio in the center of the dance floor.

A red haired man was dancing between two others, one arm draped over the shoulder of brunette in front of him, hips met in a rhythmic grind. Bing's head was turned to face a young blond man, clutching his waist from behind, whose jaw he was caressing. Apparently the center of attention was where this man belonged, many girls in the crowd were whooping for the redhead as his fluid dancing soon outpaced his two partners. Chase finished his drink and joined the crowd watching, keeping a bit of distance as to avoid too much attention so he coukd survey the new star. He pulled his cap back on and found a path to his target. Parting the sea of people with ease as he'd learned to do when his newfound fame blossomed, the singer met the dancer in the center of the floor. The two prior partners of the red haired man glanced at each other before turning to Chase, looking sour. Finally catching the eye of the redhead Chase grinned and raised an eyebrow in silent offer, he was gifted a brilliant smile from his new partner. He grabbed the faces of both men on either side of the redhead and gave them a shove, effectively dismissing them.

Bing had secretly been hoping to get a drink with the beautiful vocalist since he'd taken a booth but was too timid to make the first move, and had certainly not expected the local star to take matters into his own hands. Typically Bing was happy to pursue hook ups on his own without a moment's hesitation, but with someone who was known by and seemed to know everyone it felt more risky. Fortunate as he was to rarely be denied, Bing took being turned down very poorly. With this intrusive thought disrupting his reverie, Bing realized the singer had taken his hand and twirled him off of the dance floor, before he lead him to his private booth. 

As they drank and talked Bing soon discovered that Chase had only graduated from the same college as he the year before, having gone viral online on YouTube, and was still adjusting to his fame. Knowing how down to earth Chase was helped Bing relax into their conversation, Chase's razor sharp attention never faltering as they went through several drinks. Never in Bing's entire college experience had he felt like he was having an actual date with someone he'd met at a club at random. When Chase stood from the booth and offered his hand yet again to Bing, he knew he couldn't turn the opportunity down.

Without much logical thought of their actions, the two stumbled into a taxi, into an elevator, and eventually tripped into what seemed to be Chase's apartment. Only the kitchen light for illumination, they collapsed onto the couch, attached at the lips. Bing had the fleeting thought cross his mind as to whether or not his friends would believe him about this later. Chase felt both overwhelming joy at the sensation of affection, and frantic anxiety that he was making a massive mistake with how wildly his heart was running free with his one night stand. Neither had the sense to stop as their bodies tangled up into each other. 

Chase didn't care to remember exactly how long it had been since he'd had a connection with another person, much less have any physical interaction. He was touch starved, he realized the moment Bing snuck his fingers under the hem of his jersey and wrapped his arms around Chase's waist. The warmth of a proper hug made his heart swell, this alone was enough to make his night, he could fall asleep with a tight hug in these muscular arms. His brain told him this reaction was unhealthy, his loins drowned the attempts logic persisted the need to stop, slow down, _something_. His finger tips brushed the well groomed facial hair following the lovely curve of Bing's face before his thumb and forefinger gingerly guided Bing's mouth toward his. Surprisingly soft lips met his and the two melted into each other, eventually urging them to move from couch to bed.

Clothes shed, Bing laid back and welcomed his new lover to join him. Chase took several moments to stare with a grin at the sight before him, Bing was sculpted artfully, his muscles highlighted by the warm sandy tone of his skin. He chose to take his time and appreciate his guest, smiling at Bing as he situated himself on his knees between Bing's spread legs. Chase leaned down and kissed the inside Bing's thigh, the path leading to his hips where Chase lightly raked his teeth. Bing shuddered at the whispering touch of Chase's fingers as they danced up his other leg to take a full grip on his ass. Leaning up to finally kiss Bing properly, Chase let his hips roll against Bing's and brought their erections to brush against each other. Bing hummed into their kiss in pleasure, parting Chase's lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss.

If it weren't for the persistent throb of Bing's leaking dick against his own, Chase would have been satisfied with a few more hours of kissing, but the arousal of his partner was painfully evident and he was ready to please. Leaning up again Chase lifted Bing's legs onto his shoulders before he tilted his head down and dragged his tongue over Bing's testicles down to his waiting hole. In minutes Chase had Bing writhing and moaning before him. "Fuck," Bing breathed, his hands gripping the pillow beneath him as Chase curved his tongue inside of him. Self restraint draining away, Bing pushed Chase's head away despite the pleasure radiating over him, "I need you to fill me up." His heavy stare adding more weight to his words. Chase smirked and nodded, resituating quickly. 

Glancing around his room for his shorts, Bing snickered at him and offered him a condom of his own before moving to his knees and wiggling his hips. Chase smiled, slipping it on clumsily in his hurry, before he carefully hilted himself into Bing in a combination of moans from both of them. Bing's legs quaked as Chase entered, he groaned and arched his back, pushing back against Chase until his entire length was inside Bing. He slowly started moving his hips and bit his bottom lip, it had been so so long, but he couldn't let himself go until he'd done his job. Starting with a slow and gentle pace, Bing sighed as he felt himself being stretched. Not once since he'd started college had he ever found himself a generous lover, he had nearly forgotten what it was like to have good sex. 

Leaning over Bing, Chase wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him to sit up on his knees, back to Chase's chest as he slowed his thrusting to a pace of slow torture. Bing reached over his head to grasp the back of Chase's neck as he pulled himself out almost completely before lazily pushing back in. Shaking and sweating as he held back, Chase was determined to impress his lover before he let himself go. Bing grabbed his hips to still him, however, turning to kiss him gently, "I think you should let me have a turn." He grinned mischievously as Chase gave him a hesitant smile but let himself be moved to lay on his side. 

Spooning up to Chase, Bing hurriedly found a condom for himself and slipped it on before he pressed himself against Chase's entrance. He'd fully expected to need to slowly work Chase open but was caught off guard when he slid in easily. Chase shivered and groaned, "God yes, go deeper." He urged to Bing's amusement. Choosing to be equally as merciless, Bing countered Chase's languid pace with a furious one, leaving his partner breathless. Breaking a sweat quickly as he thrust hungrily, Bing felt Chase quickly coming undone, his muscles contracting around the throbbing dick inside him as he fought his oncoming orgasm. For how long neither of them would remember, but several minutes passed with only the primal grunts and breathy moans of pleasure between the two. Knowing Chase was trying to wait for him as the slender framed man bit his lip, Bing slid a hand to grip Chase's twitching prick and began pumping him to release. 

A full body tremor hit Chase as his eyes screwed shut with the burning orgasm locked up his muscles and sent his heart thundering in his chest. Panting and moaning senselessly he felt Bing swell inside him, meeting his climax as well, the two collapsed into a shivering pile. It took a while for them both to recover before either of them were remotely concerned about getting cleaned up, but when Bing finally leaned up to ask where the bathroom was Chase rolled onto his back and smiled, "Wanna split a shower?" Bing couldn't help but laugh, "That sounds wonderful." And with that Chase sprang from the bed and disappeared into a door opposite his bed. Once Bing heard the sound of running water he stood slowly to make sure he had his balance before he followed. 

The warm water and delightful rich scent of Chase's soaps were soothing on the exhausted limbs of both men. A pair of soft towels and borrowed pajamas for Bing later, the couple had settled happily into Chase's bed, spooning positions now reversed. Sleep came quickly, but so did the dawn, and Bing woke still wrapped in Chase's arms. He stifled a yawn and gingerly extricated himself before picking his clothes up and redressing in his sweat soaked clothes from only hours ago. Unable to help himself from obtaining _some_ sort of proof of his incredible experience, Bing snuck Chase's hat on his own head and took a selfie in the bathroom, both on his phone and on Chase's (he wondered to himself why on earth someone who was famous wouldn't have a lock screen on his phone) before replacing the cap on the post of the bed it had been hanging on. He slipped through the front door and turned the lock on the handle from the inside before pulling it closed behind him, he didn't care to know what sort of fresh hell even minor celebrities endured if a rabid fan got inside their home.

Sunshine peeking over the top of the city skyline, Bing beamed at the slowly brightening sky above him as he made his way home. He decided he couldn't wait any longer to tell his friends, he decided to record himself on the walk home, opening the camera again on his phone. "Before you say anything, YES this is my outfit from last night, but NO this is no walk of shame. Ladies and gentlemen I am happy to instead call this my Walk Of Fame! I'll give you all each one guess." He added the photo behind the video and uploaded it, tagging his roommates Ethan and Tyler. Still grinning to himself, he swapped apps and requested a ride to pick him up, finding a small coffee shop to sit in until the car arrived. The lady who was opening the store offered him a free cup of coffee and a donut after she'd cleaned and prepped her counters with pastries and condiments. Bing had been here once before, this woman was always very kind, like everyone was her child. When his ride showed up she offered him a hug and a smile before he departed, a smile which he returned, feeling like perhaps this was going to be his best day this summer.

As the sun rose higher and split through the broken blinds of Chase's bedroom he screwed up his face up against the brightness that woke him at last. His head throbbed as his body insisted he'd had too much alcohol and not enough carbs the night before. Swallowing despite his dry mouth Chase frowned, the horrible taste of next-morning breath after drinking was terrible. After a few deep breathes to wake his brain he realized he was alone in bed. His eyes opened and he blinked a few times, rubbing the sticky build up off his eyes as he tried to clear his vision. Bing had clearly departed already, Chase determined upon seeing his guest's clothes were gone. His face dropped along with his heart, he'd hoped to get Bing's number, or invite him for coffee or breakfast. Despite having spent the previous night with three hundred people shouting his name, he felt very cold and very alone, sitting in his bed in the growing morning light. He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bing had anticipated getting blown up on social media after posting the picture of himself in Chase's hat, but what he hadn't expected was for every single person that saw it to text, call and video chat him for every single detail. He maintained the etiquette of not sharing the whole story beyond meeting at the club. When he'd appeared in class the next afternoon he'd been swarmed by classmates, and a few staff members, without unbelievably personal questions flying from each of them. It took Bing the entire rest of the day to shut down the idea that he'd be giving a play by play review of what had happened. By the time he got home that night he was getting salty remarks that he was simply lying about anything happening after they left the club, though none of these were taken seriously by those who had seen their meeting first hand. 

The first half of the morning passed with Chase moping about his apartment, having forgotten the lonely feeling that came after a one night stand. He'd nursed his hangover with a fried breakfast sandwich from his favorite coffee shop, the owner insisting he also take a cup of his favorite frappe with whipped cream on the house. She sent him off with a reminder to visit her more when he's in town, and a smile on his face at last. With a better attitude to motivate him, Chase returned home to shower and get dressed in something other than sweats. He chose a combination of shredded black skinny jeans and a tie-dyed tank top featuring a grinning yellow "smiley" face, along with his favorite hat and some worn out sneakers. A successful selfie later and he was ready to check his social media, uploading his new profile picture with a positive caption. 

He realized after the upload finished that his notifications were racking up, even as he stared at the red bubble. He'd been tagged in so many posts and shares, his inbox over flowing with new messages from friends and fans alike, all begging for an answer to the same question. What is the story behind the now infamous picture? He furrowed his brow and clicked the first link to the aforementioned photo, and felt his heart leap at the sight. His favorite runaway dancer had snapped a selfie with Chase's trademark hat in his bathroom before he'd left. With a renewed spark of excitement, Chase tossed his phone aside and darted into his bathroom to brush his teeth and slap a handful of product in his hair before checking himself in the mirror and returning to his bed with a soft _fwump_.

Grabbing his phone and rolling to one side to pull his curtains open for better lighting, Chase opened the camera on his phone. With it recording he greeted the internet at large, "Sup squad! I woke up to a shit storm so I guess I'll set the record straight, yes that is this hat!" He snatched up his cap and pulled it on, throwing up a goofy peace sign and duck face before continuing, "But here's my REAL problem." Chase flipped the camera to the vacant side of his bed, "I woke up and my hat was still here but the beautiful stranger has disappeared on me!" He clutched at his heart dramatically before pointing at the camera, "So I need YOU! Can anyone help me find this man? I never got a last name or number, but I believe in you, squad! Don't let me down, the fate of my love life is in your hands!" With that as his closing statement, Chase closed the camera and uploaded it, tagging a few of his friends who had been at the club, as well as the club itself and the DJ. Surely a few thousand people could help him find one?

Sitting in his bed listening to music on his laptop, Bing was breezing through his homework now that he had deactivated notifications on his accounts for the night. Swaying with the notes as he finished up a paper, he had only barely closed out of all the many opened windows and shut his laptop when his roommate Ethan slid into his doorway in his socks and underwear, breathless. "BING OH MY GOD." He shouted hoarsely, Bing nearly fell off his bed at the startling cry. "What?!" He snapped, massaging his chest where his heart had nearly seized from the fright. Ethan was pale in the face, "YOU SLEPT WITH CHASE BRODY?!" Tyler stalked up behind Ethan, poking his nose over his shoulder, "Yeah dude, the whole fucking city knows." Bing fell out of bed at that statement, "What is that supposed to mean?" Bing frowned. Tyler shrugged, "Well I mean you posted that picture and video and then Chase uploaded a response and the whole school spammed tagged each other. Just sort of spiraled into a big mess."

Bing couldn't have looked more heartbroken, "A response video?" Had he upset Chase? He hadn't intended to use the experience for fame, he was really just excited for himself, having enjoyed the chance to be intimate with someone like Chase. Chase had been so receptive and down to earth, maybe he didn't like his private business spread on the internet? Ethan was scrolling through the screen of his phone before he found the video and showed the post to Bing. Bing shook his head, "I'll watch it later. I feel sick." His nerves were shot, all of a sudden he was angry with his past self now. It seemed like such a fun little thing to post about, but now he was likely being dragged through the mud all over the internet, among his peers and fellow students. "Don't be dramatic dude, do you have any idea how lucky you are?" 

Flabbergasted, Bing glared up at Tyler after his statement, "How can you say that?" He sniffed harshly. Tyler looked confusedly at Ethan who merely giggled, "Bing, you basically won the relationship lottery." Bing furrowed his brow again, Ethan finally explained by playing the message, skipping to the end of the video, "Don't let me down, the fate of my love life is in your hands!" Came the familiar voice. Bing blinked and shook his head as though to clear it, "Wait... so, he wants to date me?" Tyler face-palmed himself with unnecessary force, Ethan laughed harder, "Fuck's sake, Bing, just call him!" But an unexpected new emotion forced its way into Bing's heart. Panic. "But- I, I thought it was just a one night thing." He insisted. "I don't know how it would even work. I don't want to be famous by proxy." Tyler shook his head a stalked off, leaving Ethan to join Bing on his bed.

"Bing, when was the last time you had a relationship with any substance?" Ethan's unusually fatherly tone caught him off guard. Bing didn't have a sufficient answer, so he chose to remain silent. Ethan took this as permission to continue his point, "This guy is on his way up in fame, and has been single this entire time- very publicly- for a long time. He's begged his entire fan base to help him seek you out after a single night together. He's either insane or a hopeless romantic, and in either case I think that would fit you perfectly. You're a needy, dramatic, attention seeking diva," Bing opened his mouth to protest but Ethan continued, "It's clear he's determined to at least get a second date. You should give him a chance. A real, actual relationship might do you some good." 

Bing didn't reply but absorbed his friend's advice. Ethan gave him a sideways hug before exiting the bedroom as well, and Bing felt his phone staring at him from the other side of his bed. He tried to ignore the pull he felt in his eyes, the twitch in his hand to grab the phone and open every single social media account he had to reach out to Chase. Why was he hesitant? What on earth did he have to lose? He had been single this whole time anyway, only satisfying his needs when necessary, and ultimately the loneliness that occasionally crept into his heart on nights home alone was easy to bury under school work and the occasional dinner of a couple downers and a red solo of gas station vodka. Now wasn't the time to have a self-initiated intervention, one early life crisis at a time starting firstly with the prospect of a real, actual relationship. "Okay, Bing. Get over yourself, you want this. You don't want to become a lonely cat lady," He shook himself before shuffling to the living room to ask his friends for help.

Warm sunshine contrasted with a cool breeze as Chase swung his leg at the hip to increase the speed of his skateboard. Bending his knees and carefully balancing his weight, he reached the top of a ramp and perched on the ledge before kicking the board to land on the opposite side. A growing crowd clapped enthusiastically, laughing as he wobbled slightly before descending the ramp again. It had been a long time since he'd had a proper skate park to flex his skills, sweat poured down his face as he pushed his soaking hair out of his eyes and readjusted his backward facing hat. After a few more turns shared with other skaters he flipped his board into his hand and stalked over to a bench near a taco truck to collapse. He emptied an entire bottle of water before expertly flipping it into a trash can beside the bench, wondering after it went in perfectly if he spent more time on his music or throwing things at trash cans in boredom. Chase sighed and let his head hang over the back of the bench, relaxing his muscles and mind for a few minutes before his phone pinged at him. More out of reflex than real curiosity he removed it from his pocket to find more notifications popping up as he unlocked his phone. Opening Instagram to see what the new fuss was he'd nearly forgotten about his request of his fans, bodily aches having distracted him from missing his one night lover.

A new picture had been uploaded, tagging him this time and getting the attention of his fans. His heart lept at the sight, Bing had uploaded a new selfie asking people to tag Chase in the comments to connect them. Fingers trembling he opened Bing's profile, a goofy grin spread over Chase's face as he scrolled through the endless pictures of his new romance. Bing wasn't shy about his body, or his lifestyle it seemed, pictures of him in marches with a massive rainbow flag flying over his head, of him with his face painted at a club, toasting shots and dancing with strangers. It seemed he had lived a lot of life already, Chase thought to himself as he opened a new message to send Bing. He typed out a sentence only to delete it all, and repeated this process several times. He didn't want to seem desperate, which he was, but he also didn't want to seem arrogant, why was this so hard? Years had passed since the last time he dated anyone, however he was strangely talented at bullshitting his way through social interactions.

If anyone had asked, Bing would have denied it in earnest, but he had been sitting on his couch, refreshing his feed every few minutes, waiting some kind of news. When he finally had a red bubble pop over his inbox he squeaked in excitement, and immediately shamed himself for the embarrassing sound. It was from Chase, of course, he tapped on the message and drew his knees to his chest in an anxious defense position, anxiety running wild. The message was short, but made his pulse drum faster nonetheless,

"You ran off before I could ask you on a legit date. Call me? Wanna hear that sexy voice of yours."

Bing blushed furiously and hovered his thumb over the phone number at the end of the message with a racing heart. Inhaling a long breath to steady himself, Bing clicked on the number and put the phone to his ear. No sooner did he do this did Ethan poke his head out of his room, Tyler slightly above him as they leaned around the hallway corner. Ethan snapped his fingers at Bing to catch his attention, "Are you calling _him_?" He mouthed. Bing's still red face gave him away, Tyler snickered at him and pushed Ethan into the living-room, both of Bing's roommates now cramming onto the couch with him. Tyler whispered to Ethan and Bing glared, Ethan grinned and mimed for Bing to use the speaker phone. Bing rolled his eyes and did as he was heckled to do. Ethan and Tyler scooted closer to Bing as the phone rang. Bing cleared his throat and waited for Chase to answer. Somehow he was still surprised when the ringing ceased and he was greeted with a familiar voice, 

"Hello?"

Bing hesitated, blanking for a horrifying moment before recovering, Ethan and Tyler gaped at the sound of the local celebrity's voice.

"Hey, Chase! It's Bing, uh, sorry for disappearing on you the other night." He laughed nervously.

Chase chuckled as well, Bing's heart fluttered and the boyish laugh, Ethan was clearly holding in a squeal.

"So, are you going to let me treat you to a real date? Not that I have any complaints about the other night.."

Bing had to swat at Ethan, who had grabbed his bicep after Chase's offer, turning instead to wring Tyler's hand instead. Carefully keeping his voice calm despite his bubbling excitement. 

"Hm. Well I'm free tonight, what did you have in mind?" Bing replied, coyly.

Chase hummed with amusement, "My couch didn't get much use last time you were here, what do you think of some of my family's old school cooking and a movie of my choice?" 

Ethan let the tiniest of squeaks of excitement out before Tyler cupped his mouth. Ethan was giggling behind his hand at the comment about the couch as Bing considered the unusual but amusing offer.

"Alright, but I'm a sincere movie critic. I hope you're ready to impress." Bing laughed.

Chase released a warm and mischievous sigh into the phone, Bing, Ethan and Tyler all looked at each other, Bing flushed, Chase answered in a low tone, "Oh, babe, you know I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'll have to add one more part cause i got a little more invested than i thought i was gonna

It said a lot about the quality of the past relationships Bing had experienced that he was surprised by the amount of effort Chase had put into their date. Upon arriving he noticed immediately that Chase had deep cleaned the house, the light citrus scent of cleaning products still clung to the air despite the slowly intensifying smell of something tasty cooking in the kitchen. Inhaling deeply, Bing wasn't able to determine what exactly it was, but the notes of cayenne and garlic enticed him. After closing the door behind Bing, Chase swept up from behind and snaked his arms around Bing's waist before greeting him properly with a warm kiss. Perhaps he could get used to being pleasantly surprised like this, Bing grinned to himself as he returned the gesture. Bing sat at the bar to the kitchen as Chase finished cooking, Chase telling Bing about being back in town after his first major tour, Bing telling Chase more about himself and roommates who doubled as his best friends. Bing and Chase had shared many classes and teachers in common, Bing was both surprised and not to find out Chase had been considered the school pothead, but had still graduated with many awards.

Chase had chosen one of Bing's favorite childhood films, a cozy, pie scented candle for mood lighting, and thick quilt for the setting of their date, cuddled together on a nest of pillows and couch cushions as they watched from the floor. Bing had laughed when he'd seen the small fort of pillows, his amusement matched only by his enthusiasm. This was easily the best first date he ever had. He told Chase as much as the sat cross-legged together, eating spicy dumplings and watching the opening of the movie. Chase's pleased grin was boyish in it's sincerity, Bing felt his heart swell. The exchange of smiles and side glances went on as they both ate, the movie reaching it's middle point as they finished their food. Bing carefully set his bowl aside and waited for Chase to finish his own before making his move. The few inches of distance between them as they sat had been slowly driving Bing mad, physically affectionate as he was by nature, he closed the distance and pushed Chase onto his back in one swift move. Effectively pinning Chase Bing peppered his neck and face with kisses before bringing their mouths to meet, the movie was quickly forgotten as they melted into a comfortable pile of kisses and gentle bites. The two fell asleep together, happily tangled up again in each other's limbs. Chase hadn't slept this sound without some sort of 'help', Bing had never slept through an entire night at a booty call's house in his life, he couldn't even recall a time he'd slept a whole night at his partner's house when he'd had a legitimate relationship. But twice now he had fallen into a deep and restful sleep with Chase holding him. As Bing woke the next morning with the thick of sleep still heavy on his brain, he waded from a warm sea of comfort and reassurance in the arms of someone loving into the cold shallows of emotional tumult that only truly damaged people could fall prey to. Inward cycling thoughts of why this not only would fail, but would blow up horrifically in Bing's face began to get momentum and the speed doubled quickly. Bing's trademark commitment anxiety jumped into the driver's seat and sprung him from the floor. Chase was so deep in his own slumber than he didn't register the disappearance of his personal pillow, nor did he wake as Bing dressed frantically and slipped out the front foor, closing it noiselessly behind him as he fled. Even as his heels hit the pavement outside the apartment building Bing knew he'd just made a huge mistake, yet still he couldn't stop his feet from carrying him all the way home in the crisp air of the dawn. 

*

"Morning Houdini, I notice morning after's aren't your thing. How about we just do coffee and the zoo Saturday?" Chase's text sat in Bing's inbox for him to read, reread, and torture himself with guilt over, until Saturday night.

Bing had spent Saturday drinking warm wine from the bottle since he had woken that morning. Forcing himself to shower and get dressed, he still nursed the comically sized bottle of wine as he forced down toast and almond butter before going for his (occasional) morning run. He hadn't made it half as far as usual before giving up entirely and walking back home to guzzle a bottle of water and finish his bottle of wine. When he ran out of ice cream and noticed it was nearly time for dinner he felt his stomach churn, he was either going to sober up and deal with his mistake or he was going to be a child and shunt his problems away to worsen in a corner while he pretended everything was fine. An hour and a half later he had finished applying body glitter and left for the club downtown. Six mixed drinks later and he found himself in a corner of the club with a muscular man holding him up against the wall by his thighs as they made out. There was just enough alcohol in Bing's system for him to not feel guilty about their being a stranger kissing him just as intensely as Chase had been the night they met. Just enough alcohol for him to not see the DJ, which was the very same from the night of Chase's performance, snap a picture of him with his phone and text it to Chase from the stage. Not enough alcohol for him not to notice every other person in the club slowly catching on to what had drawn the attention of the DJ. Not nearly enough alcohol to help him ignore the whispers and glances that followed him as he left the club, alone. 

*

Bing sat on the stoop of his apartment, staring at his text thread with Chase, trying to find the words to reach out to him. He resigns to a simple request, 

"Can we talk?"

He didn't get a reply. Nor did the text Bing sent the next day or any message he sent that week. It was Friday of the following week before Bing had finally reach critical mass, his panic over Chase's well-being strong-arming his anxiety about the awkward situation into submission. Truthfully Bing agonized more over what to wear than whether or not to go, but after picking something fitted but not _sexy_ he shoved his hands in the pockets of his lettermen jacket and walked to Chase's house. He needed the entire distance to work through his fight or flight responses, every nasty text, instant message, social media post and tag, every single "Shame on you" he'd received since the most recent picture fiasco of him and the stranger had gone viral, now surfaced in his thoughts. He hadn't argued any of them, he insisted none of his friends defend him, he deserved it he told himself. No matter how broken he may consider himself, he didn't have the right to hurt someone else in the meantime. 

The front door seemed unreasonably daunting to knock on, knowing the result of his crimes against love and karma stood behind it. He sighed and swallowed a painful lump in his throat, he had to do this, he couldn't forgive himself much less expect anyone else to forgive him if he didn't try to make things right. Bing took another moment to steel his nerves before knocking sharply. His entire body was trembling, he wanted to flee, but the guilt was too heavy. His heart leapt into his throat when the lock clicked and the door swung inward, Chase- was not the one who answered. "May I help you?" It was a woman, a beautiful woman. "Oh, uh, hi. I-is Chase home?" Bing recognized how small his voice sounded. The curvy blond lady before him smiled sadly, "No, he's not. Can I take a message for him? I'm actually just here picking up a few things for him..." 

Bing stared at the woman for longer than he knew was socially acceptable, but his words had completely disappeared, his brain offered no assistance to him or the woman. "Are- are you Bing?" She asked tenatively. Bing only mouthed silently. She smiled awkwardly, "I'll, um, I'll tell him you came by." Her voice was gentle but her body language was clearly uncomfortable as she slipped past Bing and close the door behind herself. She was holding an armload of Chase's clothes and his phone charger, and was wearing his infamous hat. Bing nodded before stepping back and allowing her to lock the door with Chase's keys. She offered one more unsure smile before she disappeared down a flight of stairs leaving Bing to stand alone and confused outside the apartment. He didn't remember the walk home.

Ethan came home with Tyler in tow, arms full of groceries to a humorous degree, Tyler always insisting they not make two trips. Bing was sitting on the couch, red faced, holding a pillow to his chest. He turned to look at his roommates with a face so distraught Ethan dropped his groceries, "No." He said in disbelief. Bing bit his lip and sniffed. Ethan offered his friend a sad look before approaching him with his arms up for a hug. He sat next to Bing on the couch and pulled him down to cry freely into his chest. Tyler picked up Ethan's groceries and put them away before putting on a pot of water and joining them on the couch, doubling the hug and sandwiching Bing between his best friends as he sobbed. "Why do I always DO THIS?" He cried angrily into Ethan's shirt. Ethan stroked his back, "You don't do it on purpose Bing. You need to start seeing a counselor again-" Bing cut across him, "Can we really not have this conversation right now!" Ethan continued, "Just take a few deep breathes, come on. In through your nose and out through your mouth." 

Bing followed Ethan's instructions as he talked him out of the emotional storm. "So what happened? I saw the picture, but what happened to cause, well, this?" Ethan gestured at Bing in general. Bing sniffled again, "I went to his house to talk to him, he wouldn't text me back... But some woman was there... She had his house keys, she was wearing his hat, and-" Bing bit his lip as it quivered, "She was so god damned beautiful." He released a shaky sigh. Tyler glanced up at Ethan with a meaningful look before getting up to fetch the boiling water in the kitchen. He returned with cups of tea moments later.

Ethan hadn't been friends with Bing at the time, but Bing's last healthy relationship ended with his boyfriend leaving him for a woman. He'd never stopped feeling inadequate over it, til he had began seeing a counselor at college who helped him find his self worth and empowered him. His two best friends now wondered how far back he'd been set from this repeat of the traumatic experience. Ethan shook his head, "Bing you don't have to worry about that lady. That was Stacy Brody-Miller. She's his ex-wife."

A solid ten seconds passed before Bing leaned up and wiped his face off before looking properly between his two friends, "What?" 

Chase was asleep, face down on the soft cream colored couch of his ex-wife's living room, his small daughter sitting on his butt as she played a game on the big screen across from them. Her older brother was eating cereal at the breakfast table with his mother, who was holding her orange juice tightly as she explained why their dad had showed up in the middle of the night. Stacy had been briefly terrified that he'd fallen off the wagon and started drinking again, but when he'd simply told her he didn't want to be alone she knew it was yet again a failed relationship. Their children both shared a confusion over the separation of their parents, Chase had admitted to Stacy after the birth of their daughter that he was gay and wanted a civil divorce. It had taken a lot of help from her family to get her to the point of being happy with a friendship with her husband, she'd never stopped loving him, or missing him. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have an ulterior motive for letting him stay with her. Chase knew how she felt, if he hadn't wanted some sort of familiar affection from her why would he have come to her?

Chase encouraged Stacy to take a break from work and go visit her friends out of town so he could have the kids to himself. The peace he found in building lego castles with his daughter and helping his son catch bugs was immeasurable, their unconditional love and simple joy was infectious to Chase. But Stacy's hang up on their marriage felt like a wet blanket on the visit, her small remarks about him moving back home with his family got under his skin, she was relentless and it didn't serve to help their kids understand any better. He'd have to go home soon, before he let his ex-wife get too carried away with her imagination.

"If you're going to give up then fine but stop bitching about it, I don't want to hear about it anymore." Ethan bit back at Bing, who stood in the center of their living room with his fists on his hips and tears streaming down his face, he waved a hand at their front door, "I TRIED! What am I supposed to do? Track down his wife? Enlist his fans again? Oh yeah, they'll love that!" Bing's voice wavered as he raised it, weak as it was from crying the last few days. Tyler finally pushed himself off the kitchen counter and grabbed Ethan by his shoulders as he opened his mouth to hurl an angry retort. He looked up furiously at Tyler, "What, so you're taking his side on this!?" He snapped. Tyler rolled his eyes, "No. I'm going to help. You're going to do your homework. Turn on your oil infuser and stay in your room. You're not helping." Ethan opened his mouth yet again but Tyler shut his bedroom door and returned to the living room, waving for Bing to join him on the couch.

Ethan sat in his room staring angrily at his textbook, knowing he'd make no progress anytime soon, his blood still boiling. Bing insisted on wallowing in his own self pity, woe is me I cheated on the best thing that has ever happened to me because I can't appreciate true happiness Bingiplier. All rights reserved. Ethan rolled his eyes, dragging his best friend while he was crying in the other room wasn't any better than what Bing had done to Chase or was doing to himself. He sighed and opened his phone to scroll through his feed mindlessly until he calmed down. He never made it to his feed, a message about the subject of he and Bing's arguing sitting on his lock screen as he stared. He read it once before jumping up from his desk and slipping on shoes and a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Tyler called behind him as he flew out the front door. "No time, I'll explain later!" And with that he slammed the door behind him, taking the stares two at a time before bursting into the rain with more energy than he'd had all week. Tyler simply shrugged and returned to his conversation with Bing, "You realize that this boils down to a fear of the unknown, right?" He stared at Bing with his usual intense gaze. "Yes." Bing grunted ruefully. Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Are you willing to even try and make it work?" Bing dropped his defensive posture, "Of course I am! I don't know why I'm so stupid-" "You're not stupid." "-But I don't want to just give up! I just, I don't feel like I deserve another chance... And I don't really foresee him giving me one..." 

*

Chase sat with Ethan at a coffee shop with a confused look about him, Ethan appearing equally confused, as they waited for Chase's son to finish eating his chili cheese fries. The young teen guzzled his soda and stifled a belch before turning to face both his companions, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today." He began, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Chase snorted at his eleven year old son's formal tone. "Dad, you're a crybaby. Ethan, you need to rope in Bing." Both men gaped at the boy. "I follow Bing on Insta, dad I'm Pan, hooray, we can celebrate later," He continued in a businesslike manner to Ethan and Chase's shock and amusement, "Bing is a huge source of inspiration for me, he's so body positive and confident about himself as a person. Dad, you don't know half as much about him as I do, and if I had known you were trying to get with him I could have helped you avoid all of this. But that's why Ethan is here. Ethan, you're Bing's best friend, right?" Ethan smiled uncertainly, "Well, me and Tyler, yes." Chase had to step in, "Riley how do you know Ethan? What are you up to?" 

Smiling mischievously, Riley answered, "Ethan is tagged in everything Bing posts, so is Tyler, but I knew Ethan would be better at keeping a secret. Tyler's a gossip queen." Ethan nodded in agreement, Chase laughed, still confused. "Ethan, can you get Bing back to the club? And keep him off social media for a day?" Ethan nodded slowly, "I can.. But why?" Riley turned to his dad, "You need to do some vocal warm ups. You've got a cover to learn." Chase saw the spark in his son's eye, the very same one he had been told he had so many times when up to something. He couldn't help but grin excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments give me life c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but I needed time to spend writing this the right way. I hope it turned out as good as I wanted c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the opening song referenced is Toothbrush by D.N.C.E
> 
> I strongly recommend listening to it as you start the chapter if you can =3

Soft purple black lights illuminated the glistening club dance floor and bounced across the glass and silver fixtures on the walls and tables. Bumping bass was humming a low and welcoming beat as a massive crowd washed over the polished tile, drawn to move with the rhythm that hypnotized all in attendance. Bing was standing with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open at the stage, shock and awe rising within his heart like a child in an amusement park. Elevated a few feet from the floor on a smooth black stage stood Chase, dressed in his signature hat, black leather skinny jeans and his favorite high tops, shirtless and glistening as he bobbed his head to the beat. He caught Bing's eyes and flashed a brilliant smile before turning to greet another singer who was joining him on the stage. Coming up the back stairs was Ethan, microphone in hand, timid visage full of anxiety as he took in the view he had of the crowd. Confusion rooted Bing to his spot in the center of the dance floor as he stared.

Chase raised the mic, heart racing as the music began to pick up from the looped intro, guitar picking behind him as Ethan joined him in vocals. They both reached a pitch Bing didn't think physically possible from either of them.

_"Baby you don't have to rush._

__

_You can leave a tooth brush_

__

_at my place,_

__

_at my place,"_

Bing felt redness creep into his cheeks, his heart choked on a beat in it's hurry to double it's pace.

Ethan glanced at Chase for reassurance before they continued, the crowd already cheering wildly,

_"We don't need to keep it hush._

__

_You can leave a toothbrush,_

__

_at my place,_

__

_at my place,"_

Arms wrapped around Bing as his friends and fans alike hooted and laughed, smiling at him excitedly. He was blind to everything around him, unable to process his roommate's singing talent on top of Chase's newly discovered vocal range, and the ludicrous circumstances he was finding himself in. 

The guitar dropped briefly as the opening rolled into the first verse and the bass found a comfortable pace,

_"Stuck in a limbo_

__

_Half hypnotized_

__

_Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night,"_

Someone in the crowd whistled and Bing felt the shock giving way to embarrassment as he covered his face, peaking out as the song continued.

_"Up in the morning._

__

_Tangled in sheets._

__

_We play the moment on repeat, on repeat."_

Chase grinned at Bing from the stage as Bing's face had reached a red that rivaled his hair as he sang,

_"When you're standing there, in your underwear_

_And my T-shirt from the night before."_

Bing couldn't break Chase's gaze, feeling his face split into a smile in spite of his embarrassment, he realized he'd been swaying with the beat. 

_"With your messed up hair,_

__

_And your feet still bare._

__

_Would you mind closing the bedroom door?"_

Chase winked and the crowd nearly screamed, too many fellow students and friends encouraging Bing for him not to get carried away with the attention. He wanted to dance.

The bridge of the song repeated as the dance floor finally gained some movement, the crowd circling Bing as he found a perfect pace to match the rhythm. He lead his own audience as they swayed their hips and shoulders together, many joining Ethan and Chase in singing as well. As they finished the song, Chase watched Bing dancing with a smile in his eyes, Ethan struggling not to laugh at the gooey love eyes his best friend was getting. 

When their song ended the DJ slipped onto the stage to keep the music going as Chase lept off the front of the stage, dropping the mic in his excitement. The crowd parted for their homegrown celebrity as Bing spun to see him approaching. Bing barely had time to part his winded smile to greet Chase before he'd been hoisted off his feet. He wrapped his legs around Chase's waist in panic but was immediately soothed by the sensation of Chase's lips meeting his. Several glorious minutes passed, feeling only Chase's toned arms holding him and his hungry kiss burning away the doubt and the sadness. Bing tried to pull away to apologize, 

"Chase, I want to exp-" But Chase continued the kiss, somehow carrying Bing effortlessly backstage as he did so. Bing broke the kiss again, "Please let me apo-" Chase cut him off, grunting "Nuh-uh," as he shifted his arms to force Bing closer and take up his lips again. Bing couldn't help but laugh at how unconcerned Chase was, clearly more interested in making up for lost time. The next thing Bing knew they were in a small private room, well lit with a cooler of drinks and tray of pizza sitting on a low table in front of a couch. Carefully settling Bing onto the couch Chase planted a parting kiss on Bing's nose before he crossed the room to snag a black tank top off a makeup desk in a corner. He came back to sit next to Bing, smiling nervously, "We have to wait for Ethan and my son." 

Bing blinked slowly, "Come again?" He didn't have to wait for an explanation, the door opened again and Ethan lead a young boy inside, "Here he is, Riley." Ethan was grinning from ear to ear.

Riley squealed and sprinted across the room to throw his arms around Bing, who accepted the hug with an amused laugh, "I guess you're Chase's son?" Riley released Bing and stood back, "Actually, you already know me." Bing furrowed his brow and examined his face, searching his memory, when realization struck him his mouth formed a tiny 'o' and his eyebrows jumped toward his hairline. He stood as well and looked from Chase to Riley to Ethan, "Ethan!?" He demanded.

Ethan threw his hands out at his sides, "What did I do?" He cried. Bing laughed, "You set this up and don't know who this is? Omg, Riley, first of all have you told your dad about this?" Bing turned on Riley, who shook his head, "Not... everything." He grinned nervously, Bing pointed a finger at him, forcing himself not to smile, "Not a word." Chase had been watching from the couch silently but finally joined in, "I'm right _here_?" 

Bing faced Chase, "Riley follows me on all my public platforms. I know him as Triple-Hex, he wanted to be a moderator for me but is STILL too young." He had to raise his voice to speak over Riley as he tried to interject, laughing as he pouted. "I'm fourteen." Riley crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Ethan snickered but silenced after a glance from Bing. "Anyway, this was my idea. I told dad he had to let me meet you in exchange for coming up with this incredible performance to recapture your fancy." Riley waved a hand into the air for emphasis before he bowed. "And I told him I wanted to hear all the heart wrenching speeches and apologies and all the gross lovey stuff, so go ahead." He flicked his wrist as though to wave them on. Chase snorted at him.

Bing smiled, "You're still to young to be my mod," Riley huffed, "But thank you." Bing turned to Chase, "I'm sorry I ghosted, and I'm sorry about the other thing," He was too ashamed to even say it. "Kissing a haggard rando?" Riley supplied. "Very helpful, thank you, Riley." Ethan elbowed the teen. "He's not wrong. I'm sorry because I really love spending time with you Chase. I don't want to hurt you, or fuck this up, but I don't know how to do this. I've never had a happy relationship. Or a real relationship in general." Riley couldn't resist adding, "You can say that again." Everyone looked at him and he laughed, "What? Neither has he. Just cause I'm here don't think whatever the hot mess was between him and mom it for damn sure wasn't a relationship." He laughed. Ethan covered his initial laugh with a dry cough. Chase smirked and slipped his fingers between Bing's, "We can figure it out together."

Clutching his heart, Riley slinked out of the semi circle as Bing and Chase smiled at each other and Ethan looked on bursting with joy. Swiping open his lock screen, Riley switched his shutter sound and flash off before capturing a small kiss in a quick photo-set. He was both happy for his favorite internet 'celebrity' and his dad, but also couldn't help but cash in on the moment for delicious insider content. Tagging like a mad man, he posted it on six different fan pages for both Bing and his father, happily taking credit for his Cupid-Operation. After disposing of the evidence on his phone, Riley interrupted one last time, "Bing you have to help me with my makeup game." Chase glanced at his son and back to Bing, then Ethan, "It seems like he knows a lot more about you than I do. I guess you have a lot to fill me in on?" Ethan grimaced and looked at Bing, who answered, "Eh, yes... Just um, you know... Don't judge me." He sighed. Chase laughed, "We'll see."

*

Piercing white lights clicked on overhead of a studio, massive reflective umbrella lamps peppered the open space, a few tiles of sound dampening foam hung in precarious places on the walls and ceiling. Bing stood aside after unlocking the door, letting Riley lead his father and Ethan into his set. Chase's hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his denim jeans, having made a brief outfit change after tiring of his legs sweating in the leather. He walked around the open room, looking at the different areas staged with furniture with an unreadable expression. Riley was touching every surface, squishing the pillows of the smooth white couch, snooping through the drawers of a makeup desk, taking a selfie in the enormous mirror hung on the wall before the desk. Ethan had take a seat in a chaise lounge in a corner by a gas fireplace, a fur rug on the floor beside it. Bing was standing by the door, looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute as the silence stretched. He felt the need to explain himself wrestling with his anxiety preventing him from speaking at all. Finally he broke through,

"It's not as dark as you think," He started lamely. Riley contributed, "Yeah it's mostly makeup tutorials and cooking stuff." Bing rubbed a hand over his face, "You aren't old enough to have an account, Riley." He sighed. Chase gave Riley a look to silence him, Riley suddenly found something very interesting on a bookshelf behind the couch. Chase turned to Bing, asking slowly, "So what _do_ you do?" Bing fidgeted with his keys, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "I'm a cam-boy. Mostly I take requests, fashion stuff, sometimes I play games with the viewers..." His voice trailed off as he failed to find a justification for it. He then realized he'd never felt like he had to justify camming before, why should he now? Chase bobbed his head in acknowledgement, but said nothing, not making eye contact but still expressionless. Riley and Ethan were both casting sideways gazes at him and Bing, Ethan caught Riley's attention and nodded to the door. The two slipped outside without a word to give Bing and Chase a moment alone. 

Bing felt his defenses mounting, he gripped his keys in his fist tight enough for the ring to begin digging uncomfortably into his palm. Chase scanned the studio one last time before turning to look at Bing at last, "Do you like doing this?" His voice even and unreadable. Bing forced the defiant tone out of his voice by swallowing before speaking, "Yes. I didn't have any confidence in myself until I started camming. I like the attention, and the company. The money doesn't hurt either." Chase seemed to be considering his words carefully, "Do you ever, like, take it further? Or, uh, like, hook up with any of them?" Bing realized Chase's eyes were hiding sadness, he smiled gently, "No. I don't get naked, or do anything with people like that. I sit here in cute underwear, pajamas, or fun outfits, and I talk. I talk about myself, and stuff my followers want my thoughts on. I cook with them, they send games and gifts for me to open or play with them, sometimes I dance." He stepped closer to Chase and hooked a timid pinkie finger with Chase's and kissed his cheek, "Are you okay? Or, I guess, are we?" 

Exhaling thoughtfully before answering, "Yeah," he returned the smile, "I just need to catch up. I don't care, as long as you're happy just being mine." Bing couldn't help his goofy grin, he pressed a deep kiss to Chase's mouth, "This is the happiest I think I've ever been." Chase wrapped Bing in a tight embrace, burying his face in the wavey red locks of his favorite runaway. After a blissful moment of silence, Chase added an after thought, "Please tell me my son hasn't seen you naked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was a joy, I hope you all enjoyed it just as much! I love comments and critiques, and I have shippy fics a-plenty if you'd like to read more!


End file.
